


'Twas Ever Thus

by quiznakeries



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Fluff, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Older Sheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznakeries/pseuds/quiznakeries
Summary: He never thought he’d have any of it, for the first twenty seven years of his life. But here he is, watching the little smile wrinkles and crinkles around Keith’s eyes deepen as Shiro sets to tickle his sides until he howls.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	'Twas Ever Thus

**Prompt 12: Having a lazy day**

  
  
  


Shiro wakes to the smell of coffee and toast.

He blinks the fog of sleep away, and takes in the perfect image of his perfect husband standing with the breakfast tray at the foot of the bed. He looks up at Shiro with a soft, fond smile that still makes Shiro tingle even after all their years together.

“Good morning.” Keith slinks back into bed, as Shiro props himself up to sit with his back against the headboard. He takes the tray from Keith as the man settles back into bed next to him, saving him from spilling coffee and juice all over their white sheets. Keith presses himself in close to Shiro, and drops a gentle kiss on his unshaven jaw. “Happy birthday.”

“Thanks, baby.” He turns his head to catch his husband's lips in a proper kiss. Keith indulges him, turns the supposed chaste thing languid and wet, just the way Shiro likes it best.

When they come apart, Keith cups his face. His hands have become rough over the years, calloused and strong, much like the rest of him. Shiro loves it. Has loved and will love every version of the man stroking his cheek and looking at him so sweetly, all equally.

He’ll look back at his memories, clear as day still, of the untamed spitfire Keith used to be. The leader and the soldier he became during the war. The hero he continued to be after it was over. Shiro remembers the first time he saw Keith with his hair in a braid, radiating silent grace and elegance. So different in his approach, confident and sure where his past self would have been awkward at a banquet held by the coalition in celebration of New Altea and New Daibazaal signing their allegiance to one another, five years after the war ended. 

He remembers undoing said braid just to watch those dark curls cascade down Keith’s naked back hours later.

Cherished memories of tentative, fumbly first kisses holds equal to those of Keith slamming him against the door of their shared quarters.

He’s been there to experience every side of Keith, and it’s been his greatest pleasure.

He can’t wait to see what the future has set aside for them next.

“How’s it feel to finally be sixteen?” Keith doesn’t smile, but Shiro reads the laughter shining in his eyes when he asks the question.

Shiro scoffs.

“Can’t wait to finally get a drivers license.” He says, and watches his husband crack under the attempted humor. It may be his all time favourite thing, making Keith laugh.

They dig into their breakfast in bed under teasing conversation about Shiro’s age, like they have done every four years ever since they met. There’s fresh bread and altean juniberry-jam, and what Shiro recognizes as Sal’s mystery breakfast scramble. It’s not an actual mystery, but the name of the vegetable used to make it sounds a lot like the word mystery and it became a thing quite quickly once Sal opened up his diner on Earth. 

It’s Shiro’s top choice.

When breakfast is gone, Shiro’s quick to discard the tray and set it on the floor. Keith doesn’t get much of a chance to prepare himself, before his husband tackles him down on the sheets to pepper kisses down his throat and listen to his breathless laughter.

Shiro knows how lucky he is to be here, happy and healthy with the man of his dreams squirming and cackling under him. He never thought he’d have any of it, for the first twenty seven years of his life. But here he is, watching the little smile wrinkles and crinkles around Keith’s eyes deepen as Shiro sets to tickle his sides until he howls.

“We are too old for tickling matches!” Keith shrieks and kicks his legs, trying and failing to get out of Shiro’s hold.

“I’m sixteen, I’m not too old for anything!” Shiro shoots back, and dips down to blow a raspberry on his husband's stomach where his sleep shirt has ridden up.

He insists it’s got nothing to do with age and all to do with Keith being too much of a fighter when he has to cool down a minute later, panting softly with the younger man clutching his stomach next to him.

“Sure, blame it on me.” Keith swats at him, and Shiro chuckles. “Whatever makes you feel better, old timer.”

Shiro hums, a smirk tugging on his lips. “It’s been a while since you called me that.”

“It’s not as funny since it started applying to me too.” Keith says matter of factly, rolling over and propping himself up on one elbow to lean over his husband. “We’re both old timers now.”

“Sixty is the new forty, we’re fine.” Shiro stage whispers, slipping his fingers into Keith’s hair to guide him down for a kiss.

Keith chuckles against his lips, but sinks into the kiss quickly. They shift to lie on their sides, limbs tangling together as the kiss deepens.

Shiro doesn’t know about humans who didn’t have their bodies grown in an alien cloning facility, but at sixty-four he’s full of life. Which is a blessing, as it’s long since turned out the Galra have longer life spans than humans even when they’re not enriched by magic. 

So far, he’s able to keep up with his half galran husband just fine.

His feisty, beautiful husband who’s got a leg thrown over Shiro’s hip while sliding his hands under his shirt to paw at his abdomen.

Shiro isn’t in the same rock hard shape as he used to be, but it’s never put a dent in the heat that Keith always seems to have reserved for him. Which is always enough of a thought to boost his libido. Just knowing Keith still wants him like Shiro wants Keith.

“Love you-” Shiro mumbles between kisses, pulling his husband closer by the hips. 

  
  
  


~~~

  
  
  
  


“What’s this?” Shiro approaches the little pile of gifts sitting on the coffee table, all different colors and sizes and frankly making him feel like a kid. In the best possible way.

He knows they’re not from Keith. That man never in his nearly sixty years of life figured out how to wrap a gift even half decently.

“It’s your birthday, they’re _presents_.” Keith snorts from the open kitchen area, where he’s loading the dishes from breakfast into the machine. He looks delicious, cheeks still rosy and wearing nothing but one of Shiro’s dark button-ups.

It’s almost enough to distract Shiro from the sass.

“Ha ha.” he deadpans. “I mean what are they doing here? Isn't everyone coming over later?”

It’s tradition for the ones that are on planet to come over for dinner when it’s someone’s birthday, that’s just how it’s always been. Shiro knows the kids are home, and so is Hunk, Romelle, Pidge, Matt and N7. 

“Nope.” Keith says, popping the P. He finishes up with the dishes, and saunters over to his confused husband in the living room. “I asked for a lazy day. No dinner party. Just you and me.”

Shiro perks up at that, swooping in to wrap his arms around Keith’s waist and bop their noses together. “You always know what I want before I want it.”

“Mm,” Keith runs his fingers through Shiro’s hair, traces the shells of his ears with his thumbs. “No shopping, no cooking. No reason to put real clothes on all day.”

“Sounds _perfect_.” Shiro drops a quick peck on his husband’s lips. “I can’t remember the last time we had an entire day to ourselves.”

Keith chases his lips with another kiss, humming in agreement. 

It’s the most perfectly mellow birthday he’s ever had, curled up on the couch and watching old movies all afternoon. They order takeout from their favourite place, and Shiro opens his gifts. He makes short video calls to everyone to thank them for the presents and to tell them he’s having a great birthday. While he does so, Keith runs the bath, and Shiro’s jaw all but drops to the floor when he comes to find Keith in their big bathroom that’s full of flickering candle light and the smell of expensive bubble bath. In the huge tub that takes up a good third of the room, cradling a glass of wine in his hand, Keith looks like a dream covered in bubbles.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh im soft


End file.
